Fever Dreams v1
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: This is how each part was originally written, before they were combined in Fever Dreams. Please let me know which is better. And please critique my writing so I can get better!
1. Chapter 1

Yusei's breath came in panting gasps now. His face was red and sweat dripped from his chin. His eyes were shut in a slightly pained expression, unconscious.

"Is Yusei going to be okay?" Ruka asked quietly, clinging to her brother next to the feverish duelist, who was currently lying on the couch in her and her brother's apartment.

"His fever is pretty bad," Saiga said, pulling back a thermometer. "We should call a doctor."

"I'll call one," Yanagi offered, hurrying over to a phone. The rest of the people gathered – Aki, Ruka, Rua, Saiga, and Himuro – looked at Yusei with concern lacing their faces; especially the twins and Aki.

"Bad news!" Yanagi called a minute later as he hurried back from the phone. "They can't send anyone until tomorrow because of the snowstorm!"

Everyone looked outside at the raging white that completely obscured the normally magnificent view from the highest spot in Neo Domino city. Snow had piled up next to the wall-to-wall windows, already a few feet deep and barely distinguishable from the white powder being tossed by a high, cruel wind.

A groan, unnoticed by the others, made Aki turn back around to the sick duelist. He was breathing even faster, struggling and tossing in his sleep.

"Yusei!" the rose duelist cried, making the others look around as well.

Suddenly, something crashed against the window. Yusei's eyes flashed open as he suddenly sat up.

"Yusei?" Rua called quietly, the crash forgotten by everyone as they stared at Yusei.

Yusei stood suddenly, staggering only slightly.

"Oi, you should be resting!" Saiga said, reaching for the teen's arm. But suddenly that arm was in his gut. Saiga gasped as he fell to his knees from the impact of Yusei's punch.

"Saiga, are you okay?" Himuro asked. When the man assured him he was fine, the well-muscled man stood, grabbing Yusei's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Himuro exclaimed. But in a flash, Yusei's eyes narrowed, and his leg swung around to kick Himuro's side, followed by a few punches. Soon, both Himuro and Saiga were struggling to contain Yusei.

"What's wrong with Yusei?!" Ruka asked fearfully, her and Rua having moved a safe distance away.

"He's still unconscious!" Saiga grunted as he took another punch. "It must be a hallucination or dream caused by the fever!"

Suddenly, Aki was standing in front of Yusei. She stared hard at him and called fiercely, "Yusei!"

The raven-haired boy stopped. He looked at the girl before him. Blue eyes cleared, a moment before eyelids fell over them. At the same time, the teen fell forward, slumping against Aki.

Everyone just stared at the two teen duelists, Saiga and Himuro still clutching arms or guts from Yusei's punches and kick.

Calmly, Aki simply stepped forward, against Yusei, and lowered him back onto the couch. She moved him so that he was lying down and threw the blanket back over him.

Sitting down in a chair next to the couch, as Yusei's breathing slowed to normal (for a fever), Aki heaved a sigh.

"So what was that?" she asked, looking up at the others.

Himuro shook his head, but Ruka spoke up. "I think I've heard of it. If a feverish person has a fever-induced dream, they may move while still unconscious."

"So, the question is," Saiga said, looking at the raven-haired duelists. "What was Yusei dreaming about?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is the original version that I wrote in two days during school. The previous chapter was the original idea that popped into my head and was written long before this. Please review!!! And tell me if you like these versions better than the combined version in Fever Dreams, my other story.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Blue eyes blinked in confusion. A raven-haired teen stood somewhere that seemed to be nowhere. Black nothingness stretched around him.

Yusei looked around, bewildered. Where was he? The teen duelist started walking, still looking around, and still seeing nothing but darkness.

Suddenly the scene changed, images slamming before his eyes like lightning, except the view stayed frozen there.

A hallway stretched before and behind him, dull florescent lights revealing doors and other hallways leading from the one Yusei stood in.

Again Yusei started walking, again looking around. Now where was he?

A scream split the heavy silence. Yusei's head snapped up. He recognized that voice.

The raven-haired teen ran towards where the scream had sounded from. The air grew steadily colder, until he could have seen his breath in front of him if he stopped to look.

At the same time, his body felt hot enough to make him dizzy as he ran.

Then he reached his destination. Yusei slammed open a door to a horrible scene. Ruka, the one who had screamed, was there. With her was her twin brother Rua, Jack, and Aki.

The teal-haired twins were crying in fear, while Jack and Aki were quiet, their faces grim. A determined flicker of fear shone in Aki's amber eyes.

The four duelists were chained to the wall, cold iron tight around their wrists. Yusei tried to call to them but no sounds escaped him.

Two shadowed figures stepped forwards. Yusei glared at them as they came towards him. When they reach for him, the teen duelist snapped. He punched the closest one in the gut, sending him to his knees. The other one reached for him, grabbing his shoulder.

Yusei's eyes narrowed and he swung his leg around in a kick that was quickly followed by some punches.

Soon the two men were both going at Yusei, attempting to grab him and hold him down. But Yusei fought fiercely, sending punch after kick after punch.

After several minutes of fighting, a whoosh of red appeared in front of Yusei. The raven-haired teen looked down and blue eyes met amber ones.

Aki stood in front of Yusei. The scene around her swam and changed as he heard the rose-haired duelist call his name.

Yusei felt a brief flash of relief at her obvious safety before he felt himself falling and the world went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rose duelist looked down at the male in her arms as Himuro and Saiga heaved sighs of relief. Then she simply stepped forward, against the body leaning against her, and laid him back down on the couch.

Aki sat down on a nearby chair, sighed, and looked at the others, two of whom were still holding bruised arms and guts.

"What was that?" she asked simply, a flicker of worry going unnoticed.

"I think I've heard of something like this," spoke up Ruka. The teal-haired girl continued as attention was turned to her, "If a feverish person has a fever-induced dream, they may move while still unconscious. Like sleep-walking."

"So, the question is…" Rua began.

"What was Yusei dream about?" Saiga finished as they looked over at the sick duelist.


End file.
